


Mandrakes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2013, Old Married Couple, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva helps Pomona with a yearly chore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandrakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



> Witten for abluestocking for Fandom Stocking.

Minerva patiently held the pot in place while Pomona wrangled the squirming Mandrake into it. This was a very difficult process, but they had done it together often over the last twenty years, and had perfected a system.

The students could handle the plants in their infant stage, but once they became teenagers it was really best to let professionals handle their care. Minerva still felt a little tendril of anticipation and fear when the first head broke the surface of its dirt casing, but her earmuffs had never failed once. Pomona had even found a pair in Minerva's clan tartan one Christmas, which she had proudly worn each year since for repotting time.

As Pomona got the mandrake well settled, Minerva grabbed the bucket of filler soil and promptly handed it over. With a smile of thanks, Pomona began to fill in the pot. She quickly finished, and after a long moment of silence, both women tentatively removed their earmuffs.

The greenhouse was blissfully silent, free of the muffled screams that had filled it for the last seven hours, and Minerva smiled wanly at her partner. Wiping the hair off of her sweaty forehead, and inadvertently leaving a streak of dirt behind, Pomona smiled cheerfully at Minerva. "Well, that's all done for this year!" She nodded at the twenty filled pots, surrounded by the varied debris of the replanting.

"Quite," Minerva replied, eying the mess. "Ready for lunch?" Pomona usually saved the cleaning up for Sunday night's detention.

"Of course, dear," Pomona gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Let's just wash up first."


End file.
